


Free Rain

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Submission, submission for twitwits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: A fluffy one shot based off of the Diamond Au by twitwits on Tumblr.





	Free Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission to @twitwits on Tumblr!

Lance looked over from his spot at the edge of the Temple when he heard the door to one of the rooms open. The top point of the star glowed gray and Shiro stepped out. Lance felt his face flush as he took in the sight of his fearless leader. Shiro’s broad shoulders, and wide chest that taper down into his slim hips. His legs were long and thick with muscle that made Lance’s mouth water. 

Before Shiro could catch his eye, Lance ducked his his head under his hood. Shiro sat beside him and looked out on the ocean that the Temple rested in front of, watching the sun set. Lance felt his cheeks go dark blue at the sight of the man. Oh, he was handsome. 

“How are you feeling Lance?” Shiro’s voice startled the blue diamond.

“Oh, I’m fine thanks for asking. I rather like my new form,” he said waving his loose sleeves around. During their escape, Lance had been poofed by one of the topazes and Shiro had carried him all the way to Earth. It had taken Lance a week to get his form the way he wanted. He wanted to do something that Shiro would enjoy. The thought that Shiro liked what he looked like made shivers run down his spine. 

Shiro nodded his head and stared at Lance a bit longer before he looked back at the horizon, frowning at the grey clouds that were forming.

Eventually the clouds were on top of them and it started to rain. Shiro jumped back at the first hit of water on his shoulder and moved back to the main part of the Temple. “What is that?”

“It’s rain. You know what rain is, right?” Lance asked. Shiro shook his head with the cutest confused look adorning his handsome face. “It’s just falling water.” 

Shiro cocked his head to the side still thoroughly confused. Lance sighed, “ well, when the ocean gets really hot, it goes up into the air as condensation and forms clouds. Then, when the clouds get really heavy with water, they release it all in the form of,” Lance gestured out to the falling sheets of water. “Rain.” 

Shiro nodded his head in slight understanding and Lance threw a blinding smile at him before hopping down from the Temple’s cradled hands and went down to the beach. He threw his hands up and let his hood slip down, dancing around with fluid movements. He turned his head up to the sky and felt the rain trace down the contours of his face. He began to run down the beach doing cartwheels and every random movement that came to mind. 

He glanced back at the Temple and saw Shiro had stepped out into the rain, the water wetting his forelock and causing the white piece of hair to stick to his face. Shiro pouted at the flop of hair, his eyes crossing to look at it. Lance giggled before a full blown laugh left him. He didn’t know what it was, but everything about today; liberation, his new form, the rain, dancing, Shiro, Earth, him being liberated and on Earth with Shiro and dancing in the rain, everything. Everything just made Lance want to burst into hysterics.

He was free. FREE! He was free and with the gem he loved and it was raining and he couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like that!


End file.
